This invention relates to pressure sensors and, more particularly, to a capacitive foam pressure sensor and systems including such sensors.
There are several manners in which pressure may be detected. One manner is to utilize a pressure sensor. Pressure sensors are used for control and monitoring in thousands of everyday applications. Pressure sensors can also be used to indirectly measure other variables such as fluid/gas flow, speed, water level, and altitude. Pressure sensors can alternatively be called pressure transducers, pressure transmitters, pressure senders, pressure indicators, piezometers and manometers, among other names.
The uses for pressure sensors are many. For instance, a pressure sensor may be used to measure impact forces as well as sustained pressures. These uses are just examples and others may be provided.